Sooner or Later
by emolicious1212
Summary: I've been his friend for 4 years, and im nothing when she's around.  "I love you Eli. I always will love you. But im not ready. You're not ready. When the time comes, you'll own my heart again."


**Hey people! I had a little temptation to write this :) Hope you like it and im still working on the new chapter for Why me. Lets read :D**

I wanted him. All of him. I wanted to be the one kissing him. I wanted to be the one holding him. I wanted to be the one with him. I wanted to be his girlfriend.

_Lipstick, pretty face_

_And maybe you'll notice_

_Somethin different bout me_

_Different bout me_

I walked up to Eli, sure to get his attention with my new look. He was standing by his locker taking out books for his class. _He'll notice me. He has to._

"Hey Eli."

I stopped right beside him, making the best seductive face I can and sticking out my chest.

"Hey Clare."

He gave me a small glance and smile, then turned away from me. The big smile that I didn't notice I had vanished. I was hoping he'd notice the way my eyes stood out because of the eyeliner, my red lips, and my straight hair.

_Yeah you talk, talk all you want_

_You pour your heart out_

_But you never do see_

_You never do see me_

"I need your advice."

I slowly nodded my head, my plan obviously failing to get his attention.

"Sure, whats wrong?"

"Tiffany wants me to do something romantic for our 2 month anniversary. What should I do?"

Of course he'd talk about her. She was all he talked about. Even though she didn't love him, he loved her a treated her with so much respect. But sadly, she was never thankful to have him.

"Romantic dinner or movies. Every girls dream."

I gave him a fake smile. I wish it was our 2 month anniversary. I'd be happy just to spend time with him. Either locked up in his or my room, or driving around in Morty.

"Thanks so much Clare! You're the best. I didn't know which to do."

He gave me that smirk that I fell in love with. I smiled back and nodded my head.

_Hey_

_Cant wait around forever for you_

I walked around in the park, enjoying the peaceful silence. I stopped when I heard a familiar giggle. That girly giggle I hated. I turned to the source of the noise and saw Tiffany with Eli. He looked bored, while she was laughing for no reason. Where did he get her? How did they end up together in the first place? But then I noticed…

If he wants her, then let him be happy. I love him too damn much to ruin his life. I cant wait forever.

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry_

_When you figure out_

_That I was always_

_Everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna wish you had me_

Im always there for him, and she's not. I always give him advice for her. Im helping him please her. And what do I get? _Nothing._

_Well she don't do_

_Nothin for you_

_But mess you up_

_Yeah she messes you up_

I remember one night when you called me crying. You said she cheated on you. I was up all night with you, soothing you and telling you everything would be okay. I don't know how a person could do such a thing. Steal someone else's love then crush them. You deserve better.

_Im your shoulder_

_Im the quick drive over_

_Tryna fix your stuff_

_Well I give up_

"Clare!"

I slowly stopped walking as the source of the voices footsteps got closer to me. I turned around and saw Eli. He looked worried and out of place.

"Whats wrong?"

I touched his shoulder gently, waiting for him to say something.

"Tiffany! She- she made me do something terribly wrong- worse than wrong! Fucked up!"

I wrinkled my eyebrows together.

"She had me tell everybody about Adam!"

My eyes widened. Oh no.

"You told everybody about Adam?"

He slowly nodded then started to cry. Eli probably didn't look like it, but he is a sensitive guy. Very gentle hearted. I pulled his head onto my chest and let him cry.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to fix this. Okay? Shh don't cry. Its okay."

We stood on the sidewalk, me holding him. I needed to fix this. How could I fix this? I cant fix this.

_Oooooh_

_You never see me standing right in front of you_

"Oh really? You think you're a better writer than me?"

I raised my eyebrow at Eli. We'd always have these playful little arguments.

"I don't think I am, I know I am. You heard Ms. Dawes, you don't put enough emotion in your writing."

"And she said you're too wordy. So-"

I was interrupted by Eli being pulled up by Tiffany. She glanced at me and crushed her lips over Eli's. I got up from the floor and cleared my throat. They pulled away and started talking.

"Im gonna go. See you later?"

Eli didn't even look at me, he just kept talking. As if im not there anymore. Im nothing when she's around.

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry_

_When you figure out_

_That I was always_

_Everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna wish you had me_

_Oh you're gonna wish me back so bad_

_(So bad)_

_Oh but it's a little too late for that_

"She cheated on me Clare!"

I looked down at the broken boy in my arms. She did it again. She messed him up.

"Its okay, Eli. She wasn't worth it anyway."

I gave him a small smile.

"You're right. But you know what?"

He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eye.

"You're worth it."

"You mean- you wanna be with me?"

He nodded and smiled. The moment I've been waiting for. I've waited for this for 4 years. I took my hands from his soft, gentle, warm grasp.

"Sorry Eli but- Its too late."

He lost me.

_Lipstick, pretty face_

_And maybe you'll notice_

_Something different bout me_

_Different bout me_

Everytime I tried to change for him, _he never noticed._ I was and tried to be the best friend a person could ever have, _but he never noticed._ I always helped him plan dates for _her_, get him out of trouble because of _her, _and fix his broken heart caused by _her. __But he never noticed. _I was there all along, _but he never noticed._ My heart was open to him all these years, _but he never noticed. _I gotta face the truth, _he will never notice._

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna come around_

_And you'll be sorry_

_When you figure out_

_That I was always_

_Everything that you needed_

_Sooner or later_

_You're gonna wish you had me_

_Yeah_

_Oh you're gonna wish you had me_

_Yeah_

_Oh you're gonna wish you had me_

_You're gonna wish you had me_

_Oh you're gonna wish you had me_

I love you Eli. I always will love you. But im not ready. You're not ready. When the time comes, you'll own my heart again.

**Did it suck? I tried lol :) Well, reviews would be awesome! Bye bye!**


End file.
